whpnpediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ökonomie der Alten Welt
In der Alten Welt ist der Handel allgegenwärtig. In den Straßen Altdorfs kann man dem Lärm des Feilschens und Handels praktisch nicht entgehen. Händler versuchen von ihren Marktständen in der Marktstraße aus, mit lautem, angeberischen Geschrei ihre Waren an den Mann zu bringen und Fischer bieten unten am Hafen den Fang des Tages feil. In Nuln stehen die Schmieden nie still und das Klingen und Klirren der Hämmer kündet von der Handwerkskunst der zahlreichen Schmiede. In Bögenhafen zählen die örtlichen Bauern die Tage bis zum nächsten Festival, bei dem sie für ihre harte Arbeit und ihren Schweiß erneut den Lohn kassieren können. Grundlegende Wechselkurse im Imperium * 1 Goldkrone (G''') = '''100 Silbermünzen (S''') = '''2500 Messinggroschen (M''') * '''1 Silbermünze (S''') = '''25 Messinggroschen (M) Die drei Ebenen der Wirtschaft Die Alte Welt ist ein Ort voller klaffender gesellschaftlicher Unterschiede und Ungerechtigkeiten. In vielerlei Hinsicht könnte man sagen, dass nicht nur eine Wirtschaft und ein Handelssystem existiert, sondern drei. Diese drei Ebenen existieren in praktisch jeder Großstadt und Stadt im Imperium nebeneinander. An oberster Stelle stehen die Adligen und reichen Händler, die sich mittels ihres Goldes Macht und allerlei Befriedigung ihrer Lüste und Laster erkaufen. An zweiter Stelle stehen die Händler und Bürger, die mit ihren Silbermünzen feilschen und versuchen, dank harter Arbeit und geschickt erwirtschaftetem Profits bis in die oberste Ebene zu gelangen. An dritter Stelle stehen die Bauern, Gemeinen und Arbeiter, die versuchen, mittels ihrer Messinggroschen über die Runden zu kommen, so sie überhaupt darüber verfügen, und andernfalls auf den Tauschhandel setzen müssen, um zu überleben. Die Ebene des Goldes - die Reichen und der Adel Vor langer Zeit wurde das Imperium von Häuptlingen und Kriegsfürsten beherrscht. Diese brutalen, wilden Herren der Schlacht begründeten die Familien, die sich bis zum heutigen Tag zum weitverzweigten und kultivierten Adel des Imperiums entwickelt haben. Die Tage jener ungezügelten, uneingeschränkten Macht sind schon lange vorbei. Dennoch bewahrt sich der Adel bis zum heutigen Tag seine Titel und unermessliche Privilegien. Trotzdem müssen die Adligen Macht und Einfluss heute mit den Reichen teilen. Doch der Adel ist dafür selbst verantwortlich. Schließlich war er es, der die Kaufherren in seiner Mitte aufgenommen und Gold und Besitztümer für die exotischen Freuden und Güter eingetauscht hat, die diese feilbieten. Heute teilen sich reiche Händler und Adelshäuser die oberste Ebene der Wirtschaft. Auf der Ebene des Goldes sind Status, Ansehen und schöner Schein wesentlich wichtiger als praktische Erwägungen. Ein Händler, der primär die Oberschicht bedient, könnte sich sogar weigern, mit einer schlecht gekleideten oder in einer niedrigen Schicht geborenen Person zu sprechen, da er fürchten muss, lose Zungen könnten ihn ob der Tatsache, dass er sich mit Gemeinen abgibt, am Hof der Kurfürsten in Verruf bringen. Der Ruf scheint das Einzige zu sein, was zählt. Eine Tatsache, die praktisch denkende Leute schier um den Verstand bringt. Ja, der Kaufherr bietet prächtige Schwerter feil. Ja, sie sind aus dem besten estalischen Stahl von Meister Rudolpho persönlich gefertigt und im Kampf gibt es sicher keine tödlichere Waffe, doch der Kaufherr möchte seine wertvollen und gut erkennbaren Waffen doch nicht an irgendeinen herumwandernden Säbelrassler verkaufen, der irgendwie genügend Gold zusammengekratzt hat, um sich eines der prächtigen Stücke leisten zu können. Der Händler möchte diese prächtige Waffe in den Händen eines Herrn von hoher Geburt sehen, so dass sein Ruf gewahrt bleibt und er auch in Zukunft gute Geschäfte machen kann. Um mit jemandem aus der Ebene des Goldes Handel zu treiben, muss man auch so aussehen und sich verhalten, als gehöre man zu diesem erlauchten Kreis dazu. Die Ebene des Silbers - Handwerker und Bürger Wenn man die Ebene des Goldes mit den Worten Prestige und Exklusivität definieren kann, so stehen für die Ebene des Silbers die Worte Profit und Sachlichkeit. Dem Handwerker und dem kleinen Kaufmann ist es egal, wer man ist und wo man herkommt. Er will nur das Silber seines Kunden. Während der Adlige für seinen Luxus einfach mit hoch erhobener Nase und einem arroganten schnaufen bezahlt, sind bei dieser neu entstandenen Mittelschicht das zähe Handeln und unerbittliche Feilschen an der Tagesordnung. Nur ein Narr, der über mehr Geld als Verstand verfügt, nimmt das erste Angebot. Im Imperium von heute ist die Ebene des Silbers auf dem Vormarsch. Während Großstädte und Städte immer wohlhabender werden, weitet sich auch der Handel immer mehr aus. Die Mittelschicht muss sich nicht mehr darum sorgen, genügend Eintopf auf den Tisch zu bringen, um ihren Hunger zu stillen und hat ehrgeizige Ziele entwickelt. Agitatoren und andere Möchtegernrevolutionäre wissen schon lange, was jetzt auch die Oberschicht zu befürchten beginnt - der Silberschilling ist die Münze des gesellschaftlichen Wandels. Während sich der Adel noch immer hauptsächlich mit Problemen des Kalibers, ob nun Knöpfe auf einem Wams einen modischen Fortschritt oder einen Rückschritt darstellen herumschlägt, nutzt die Mittelklasse ihren neu gefundenen silbernen Reichtum um sich zu verändern, zu verbessern und stets nach vorne zu streben. Die Ebene des Messings - Arbeiter und Leibeigene Die unterste Ebene ist die des Überlebenskampfs. Arbeiter, Bauern und Leichenfledderer haben keine Zeit für adlige Lustbarkeiten oder fürs endlose Feilschen. Sie halten nur selten Münzen in Händen und wenn, so handelt es sich dabei um ein äußerst kostbares Gut. Dennoch besteht auch ihr Leben nicht nur aus trister, harter Arbeit. Ein Angehöriger der Oberschicht muss ständig beweisen, dass er zu Recht zu diesem illustren Zirkel gehört. Händler und Handwerker müssen sich vor Dieben und Trickbetrügern schützen, die ihnen ihren hart verdienten Profit wieder abluchsen wollen. Doch wenn man nichts besitzt, läuft man auch nicht Gefahr, etwas zu verlieren und diese hart arbeitenden Leute wissen das Wenige, das sie haben, durchaus zu schätzen. Die Angehörigen der Unterschicht bilden oft eng verbundene Gemeinschaften, die in gewisser Weise wie eine erweiterte Familie sind, in der man sich beim Namen kennt. Hungersnöte sind weniger verbreitet als man vermuten könnte, da es üblich ist, einem in Not geratenen Nachbarn über die Runden zu helfen. Der Grund ist ganz einfach - jemand, der in der Hackordnung der Alten Welt ganz unten steht, wird zweifellos irgendwann selbst im Leben in eine solche Notlage kommen und dann äußerst dankbar sein, wenn ihm seine frühere Hilfsbereitschaft vergolten wird. Mit ein paar Messinggroschen kann man vielleicht nur billiges Bier und hartes Brot in einer örtlichen Schänke kaufen, die im Prinzip kaum etwas besseres ist, als ein Schuppen, doch für einen Angehörigen der untersten Ebene ist das gut investiertes Geld in eine fröhliche Zeit, die man mit guten Freunden verbringt. Unter der Führung des Imperators Karl Franz verfügt das Imperium über ein gut etabliertes Währungssystem. Die großen Goldmünzen des Imperiums heißen Kronen und tragen das Profil des Imperators. Je weiter man sich auf seinen Reisen von Altdorf entfernt, desto eher trifft man auf Münzen unterschiedlicher Größe und Gewichte die gemäß lokaler Bräuche und Traditionen geprägt werden. Die Liebe der Zwerge zum Gold ist weithin bekannt. Zwerge bevorzugen daher Goldmünzen für ihre Geschäfte und prägen sie auch in kleineren Werteinheiten. Tatsächlich ist das Gold für die zwergische Kultur von so großer Bedeutung, dass man im Khazalid, der Zwergensprache, die unterschiedlichsten Ausdrücke für Gold kennt, je nachdem, wie es glänzt, welche Farbe es hat und was es wiegt. Die Waldelfen, die in den Tiefen Athel Lorens hausen, haben meist keine Verwendung für Münzen, da die Natur praktisch all ihre Bedürfnisse befriedigt. Sie neigen dazu, Güter und Dienstleistungen zu tauschen, wenn sie von einem anderen Waldelfen etwas benötigen. Jene Hochelfen, die fernab ihres Heimatlandes Ulthuan im Imperium der Menschen tätig sind, sehen das menschliche Währungssystem noch immer als primitiv und unvollkommen an, haben sich aber an seine Benutzung gewohnt. Dies stellt ein notwendiges Übel dar, wenn sie ihre Schwüre erfüllen und ihre Pflicht in diesem fremden, fernen Land tun wollen. Das Abenteurerleben Manche Leute lassen sich hingegen nicht in einen der drei Grade der Wirtschaft einordnen. Dies trifft vor allem auf jene Männer und Frauen zu, die sich mittels Glück und Wagemut durchs leben schlage - Söldner , Abenteurer, Diebe und Helden. An einem Tag können sie aus grausamer Armut, die so schlimm ist, dass sie nicht einmal wissen, wovon sie sich die nächste Mahlzeit leisten sollen, zu unglaublichen Reichtum durch die Beute in einem uralten Grabmal aufsteigen. Doch diese Freiheit hat ihren Preis. Die Adligen und Reichen betrachten sie oft als Störenfriede, die die natürliche gesellschaftliche Ordnung durcheinanderbringen und denen noch zu allem Überfluss ein zweifelhafter Ruf vorauseilt. Händler und Handwerker sehen sie als Tunichtgute an, die zu faul sind, um einer anständigen Arbeit nachzugehen, und die Bauern beneiden sie ob ihrer gesellschaftlichen Mobilität und ihrer Freiheit von harter Arbeit. Trotz all dieser unterschiedlichen Wahrnehmungen und Vorbehalte, die andere Leute gegenüber Abenteurern haben, geben diese doch ihr Geld fast auf die gleiche Weise aus wie alle anderen. Sie mögen nicht zu einer bestimmten wirtschaftlichen Schicht gehören, doch sie müssen schon auf einen außergewöhnlich verstockten oder voreingenommenen Händler treffen, damit dieser ihr Gold nicht bereitwillig annimmt. Vielleicht besteht der Händler darauf, dass Geschäft diskret nach Ladenschluss zu machen, aber er wird ihnen das Gewünschte verkaufen. Ein Abenteurer kann überall hingehen, alles erreichen und den Reichtum erringen, von dem er schon immer geträumt hat. Dennoch wird er in der gesellschaftlichen Ordnung, die in der Struktur des Imperiums so fest verwurzelt ist, stets ein Außenseiter bleiben. Die meisten Abenteurer sehen das als faires Geschäft an. Ungefähres Einkommen im Reikland